A what if time travel story
by Fictionforlive
Summary: What if Severus Snape didn't trust in Dumbledore alone, and fell back on his potion skills. AU where Severus Snape decides to let a Felix Felicis potion accomplish him in helping to defeat the killer of Lilly Potter and save her son.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters from the books/ movies.

* * *

Starting from the Shrieking Shack:

And then there was an enormous snake, attacking him. Severus let it happen, until Voldemort left.

"Avada Kedavra" he whispered, and the Snake fell down. feeling strangely 'giddy', Severus used his anti snake venom.

"Potter" he mumbled. The Felix Felicis led him to his next actions. He pointed his wand at his temple and waited till the silver substance came out to put it in a bottle. "I am a spy Harry, it was all Dumbledore's idea. "

Harry showed himself, dropping his invisibility cloak. "But you killed him. You killed Dumbledore!"

Even though Harry said that, he looked ready to hear his explanation.

"Harry, he touched a cursed ring, the ring with the resurrection stone. He didn't have long to live. He wanted me to kill him, because he wanted Voldemort to trust me more for his plans to work." He took out his wand, making a silver doe appear.

Harry looked like his eyes would pop out. Severus let out a laugh.

"Harry, I loved your mother, I always will, we were best friends once." He smiled at the memory.

Harry looked even more distressed, probably convinced there was something wrong with him.

Severus handed him the potion. "Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that you must die, at the end." He handed him another potion.

"Felix Felicis potion, or liquid luck, the last time you took it, it benefited you, and not voldemorts part of the soul, so you should be fine."

Harry looked at the bottles. He sighed. "I... thank you...I..."

Before Harry could say something more, Severus again began to speak: "You know, I was prepared to die, to be where your mother is..."

Harry gave Severus a troubled look.

"I'm going to aide you in the back, I have my own ways..." He looked at the invisibility cloak. "To stay... invisible"

"Harry, everything will be fine. Don't forget to take the potion, before facing Voldemort."

* * *

That is where it should end, and where Severus Snape will never take a potion that makes him 'giddy' of all things again.

But years after the final battle had ended, Severus used his version of the liquid luck he came up with during the use of felix felicis potion itself, to find someway to time-travel to an alternate/parallel universe, which involved sending his soul over to the body the 'Severus' of his timeline.

Even when using the liquid luck, he knew he had to wait to use the potion again, but he had patience. He also prepared himself as much as possible, even recruiting Hermione Granger of all people. She helped so that 'at least one world had some people living there, who shouldn't have died'.

His preparation involved cramming as much useful information in his head as possible. After years and years of careful preparation, he was finally ready.

He felt his soul leave, and become one with a smaller body then he was used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had to get used to this body.

He had especially tried to get himself somewhere he could still experience having Lilly as friend without interruption. Except for maybe Petunia. He had to work on that. he had had years of trying to change more in that aspect.

Even though he acted 'mean' as a spy, it was still somewhat easy to get irritated or mad in the beginning because he was used to reacting to other people that way. He had changed, though, even before Lily died he realized he didn't want to kill or torture innocent people.

He felt save knowing he had _a lot_ of practice with wand-less magic.

The first thing he had to do was transfigure some better clothes from his old ones. He knew now that doing magic with another magical parent in the same house did not get registered.

The clothes worked out really well. Expected from lots and lots of practice with the smartest witch of the century.

Now he had to find and duplicate food.

...

Severus slowly and carefully moved downstairs. He spotted his mother working on a potion. His father was nowhere to be seen.

In his memories she mostly ignored him. She also didn't seem to care about his change in clothes. He quickly moved to the cupboards, there was barely any food. After some spells to refresh the food and after duplicating the food(and leaving more food then he initially took) on a plate he grabbed a cup and, magicking some water, sat down.

Severus ate the food, looking at his mother from time to time. Apart from talking with her about magic and potions, she wasn't really that much of a parent. Still, it had been a while since he had talked to her. Was this even his mother, he wondered. But then, would the Lily in this world be 'his' Lily? Then he came to the point where had been many times before. He should just let it be.

Then there was also the fact that his body was very young right now, and he didn't know how to act like a small child.

He wondered if their relationship was doomed from the start. He sighed.

Maybe something for another day.

He put his plate and cup back after using a cleaning spell on them.

Upstairs in the bathroom he tried to take a look in the mirror.

He was shocked: A little boy, toddler aged, stared back at him.

"Merlin." A small kids voice rang out.

Then he looked again, and noticed his nose was still big, his teeth where still... not grown.

And his hair... Greasy.

After some cleaning spells for his face,teeth and hair, he looked somewhat better. He then cleaned the rest of his body and his clothes.

"And now..." He concentrated on his nose. He shrunk it a bit, along with some other subtle changes, like thicker eyelashes and slightly bigger eyes. Even his lips and cheeks.

When he looked again, he thought the boy in the mirror looked what others would find, 'cuter'.

It was horrifying.

What he was willing to do for being likeable now. He turned his face away.

Apparently, his parents noticed his changing face. And his new wardrobe.

Even 'subtly' changing things every day, like his face and cleaning things around him, where now noticed.

He just ignored his parents, and didn't talk. His mother would probaby explain it away to his father as magic, they would argue, he would put up a shield and a sound barrier. It was essentially the same as before.

His face had changed: He made the most conventional attractive face he could make, after experimenting.

If his mother thought he was a Metamorphmagus, he didn't know.

With the ability to transfigure anything in something else he thought he should make some money with transfiguring rocks into valuables.

But to eat some much needed meat, because he missed a lot of nutrition, he first transfigured an object to chicken, used a spell to not let it feel anything, and killed it clean and painless.

He eventually shared some with his parents.

He used an Undetectable Extension Charm on a transfigured bag to put away his mother's old school books.

It was very soon that he actually visited Lily.

He just knocked. Lily's mother opened the door.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

"My parents don't care about me, so I was searching for new ones."

Him and Hermione came up with this idea, whilst feeling completely confident from the Felix potion.

It didn't make it any less of a crazy idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's mother let him through the door. Once inside, he saw two girls playing together.

His hart skipped a beat: There was Lily, albeit a smaller version.

"These are my daughters, Petunia and Lily. What is your name, sweetheart?"

"My name is Severus." He turned his head to Lily's mother. "Can I play?" In his head he hoped he sounded like a normal child.

"Okay, Severus, why don't you play with Petunia and Lily. Would you like something to eat and drink?"

"Yes, please." Lily's mom went in to the kitchen.

The girls where both looking at him, probably questioning what he was doing here.

"I am Severus, can I play with you?" The girls let him take an 'object' to play with, and carried on playing in their own world.

Severus observed how they moved their own objects, entirely uncomprehending what these actions meant.

Lily's mother came back into the room."Here you are, Severus, something to eat and to drink." She handed him a plate with sandwiches and a glass of milk. "Do you know where your parents are? Do you want to go back to your parents?"

Severus quickly ate a couple bites of food. "I know, and I don't want to go back." He paused for a moment. "Can I stay here?"

"Severus-"

"Just till I"m eleven." He stood up. "Look." He levitated his cup "I'm a wizard."

The look Lily's mother had on her face was priceless. Now it was time to seize the moment.

"Lily can do magic too. When we turn eleven we get a letter for a boarding school that teaches us magic."

Everyone looked at Lily. Lily, being an actual small child, looked none the wiser.

Severus showed her the floating cup."Lily, can you do this?" He gave her the cup. Lily looked at the cup.

*whoosh* The cup floated up again.

Later in the day, when Lily's father arrived, she led Lily's father to the kitchen.

Another demonstration was needed.

...

When Severus had a talk with both Lily's parents, he told them that he had to transfigure his own clothes to fit and magically clean and him basically having to provide his own food. The general atmosphere in the home, with his parents often fighting and neglecting him.

Not long after, the parents had talked with services about taking him in. He used some gentle persuasion charms.

Not like they would put a kid in Azkaban for accidental magic.

...

The Evans family was his new home now.

Seeing Lily everyday was nice, it was just a pity that it just wasn't the Lily he was used to.

Still, it was calming to live in a house where there was no tension, and food. Cared for.

The parents of the family, Rose and Ben, where nice and supportive. They really liked seeing magic acts performed as well.

The same with Lily and Petunia, he just used magic to enchant some toy and they would be fascinated.

All was well.

...

Until Rose and Ben wanted Severus to go to school.

He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to give a bad impression on his new guardians.

So of to school he went, with Petunia and Lily.

In 'class' he had to 'finger-paint' some sort of nonsense. He calmly asked the teacher for a book instead.

The teacher, who was surprised that he actually could read, later asked Rose if she could talk a bit about Severus.

Apparently, he was allowed to skip grades. He loved Lily, but in the end, he didn't want his brain cells to die.

It wasn't long before he was in a higher grade then Petunia.

Severus was mostly busy with his muggle homework, and interested in the things he never was aware of before. Not what he was interested in during his youth, quite the opposite. Lily would have been proud of him, he thought. She had hated his love for Dark Magic, that, and his choice in company. 'Maybe she would've liked seeing me as a healer.' He thought. He planned to become a first-response healer during the war, a mediwizard, while helping the order of the Phoenix. The last time, during Voldemort's first rise in power, there where plenty of people needed there. Even trainees where send into the field for experience. He could make a change.

He would also need to 'invent' the wolfsbane potion, and the cure. Which he actually had invented in the future-past. He needed to not arouse suspicion, but like hell was going to let students take the risk of being bitten, and the wolfsbane potion would still take years to be invented otherwise. In sixth year or so, he could bring out the cure. Actually, he had really wanted to do that as soon as possible. But the method of inventing the cure would be strange to get by, with needing the ashes from a phoenix's burning day(He had planned to use Fawkes' ashes). Which meant, it could arouse suspicion. If he already had proof of making progress in finding a cure, and asked Dumbledore for some ashes, it would not arouse suspicion. Damocles, the original inventor of the wolfsbane potion, would not get the credit, but could help his infected friend out years earlier too.

He didn't forget the horcruxes he would have to hunt down. He still was not sure in whether he should include Dumbledore in his plans or not. Hermione and he agreed to let no one know about the dimensional time-traveling, because of careless meddling of other people, and the disastrous consequences. Telling Dumbledore some convincing lies would be very hard to do. Which would probably lead to solo missions. It would also be impossible to keep a low profile. Which meant he might need to get his hands on a time-turner.

Which meant he needed to steal James invisibility cloak.

And the easiest time to do that was on the train. Severus looked at a book he borrowed. Chemistry. Interesting.

* * *

The years from 9 to 11 where the most nostalgic for Severus.

His own birthdays where... Very happy events. That he didn't know if he deserved. Living with a normal family certainly was an exercise to be happy and comfortable, and dare he say it, loved. Which he still didn't feel completely used to being.

One big difference was, that at school, he got advanced material, and worked separately from the other kids. Lily and Petunia both saw him as the rumored 'extremely gifted' child. When the girls where playing, he would often read under the trees.

However, he was not only 'the bookworm', he would also get up to run or do an activity, to get 'exercise'. He found out about a place where he could work out in town too. When Ben heard about it, he also joined this 'gym'. Something the two 'men' in the family would do.

Lily was the same she was the last time ages 9 till 11. Wanting to know everything about magic and Hogwarts. Petunia was a bit sullen, but also nicer to him then the last time around. She cared about appearances. He sometimes forgot he looked completely different from how he used to look. He himself was also trying to be politer. When talking about the magical world he would try to include Petunia, even though she was 2 years older and, when she turned 11 and didn't get a Hogwarts letter, she would feign more and more disinterest for the magical world, and had gotten busier with middle school work and friends.

He never went to Lily anymore either: She came to him to talk about Hogwarts and magic, and they sat together on the swings, or laid down on the grass. Sometimes he performed some magic. Or they both did. He sometimes gave her magic trinkets, once he even made some in the shape of petals, floating and changing and shining. Together, they just lazed around. He wished those moment would last forever, where he was truly happy.

* * *

Years later:

"Severus, we are going to be late!" -Petunia, not wanting to be even one minute late, yelled from downstairs. She still was not happy that in comparison the two other children in the household, she was the 'plain' one. She was acting more and more like the Petunia he had known. Pity.

"I'm coming!" He grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs.

"Severus, no running in the house!" Rose shook her head and handed him his lunch. " Just when I thought you where the mature one."

"Yes Ma'am." He paused. "I had a nightmare." Rose opened her arms. Severus ran in to the hug. She closed her arms around him and began to speak. "Severus, it was just a dream, you're alright, sweetheart. Everything's fine now, hm?"

Severus nodded.

It was time to go to hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus listened to Lily talk with excitement about Hogwarts. He looked through the car window, seeing the landscapes change quickly.

He knew if he wanted everything to work out, he needed the invisibility cloak. It would be best to not be in the same train coupe, even without needing the cloak. He thought bitterly. 'I don't want them to take any notice of me, if that would even be possible.'

With their trunks and their wands in their hands, they said goodbye to Rose and Ben. Who insisted on giving them both a hug.

Scrambling into the train, Severus looked around for places they could sit. He spotted a young Remus, fumbling around with his heavy trunk.

"Lily, wait." Lily had wanted to drag him to a compartment, in the direction James and Sirius where going, but stopped.

He tilted his head in Remus' direction.

"Need some help?" Before Remus could answer, Severus had already used a featherweight charm(that he had also used on his own trunk), and grabbed Remus' trunk for him. "Let's look for a free compartment." Severus walked in the opposite direction that Lily had wanted to go.

"T-thank you." Remus quickly followed his footsteps.

Severus paused.

"You're welcome".

With being friendly to at least one of the future Marauders, he could avoid being negatively treated in the future.

And he would have an actual reason for wanting to invent a potion that would help werewolves.

Also, Lily would've wanted legitimate reason to him not wanting to follow her, and he didn't see someone else that he could tolerate even remotely. At least Remus appreciated books and studying. And could be quiet.

He found an empty coupe, and he helped Remus and Lily with their trunks first.

After he put away his own trunk, he got out a potions book and prepared himself to read, while Lily introduced herself and Severus.

"I'm Lily Evans. And this is Severus Prince." When he turned 8, he asked Rose and Ben if he could use his mothers maiden name. The reason he gave them was that he didn't want to be like his father. He also changed his second name, to Benjamin.

"We're best friends." A warm feeling went through Severus. He had made sure that Lily and Petunia new earlier on, that he was not blood related in any way. That would be too strange for him. But best friends, that is what he always wanted to be. He gave Lily one of his rare warm smiles. She gave one of her one back.

Remus looked between them. "W-well, nice to meet you, my name's Remus Lupin."

Severus tried to ease his nerves. He knew that because of his 'condition' Remus didn't have any friend growing up. "Nice to meet you too." He extended his hand.

Remus took it. They shook hands.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Lily held out her hand. Remus quickly shook hers too.

Severus quickly thought about what to say. "What do you think will be your favorite subjects?"

Remus enthusiastically started to talk about defense and care of magical creatures. Lilly about charms. And Severus later joined in with defense and potions.

Then the witch with the trolley full of candy came by. He looked at Remus. He probably couldn't afford a lot. Severus, who had started a side business of pawning of transfigured goods years ago, didn't think that buying some candy would make a dent in his savings. He remembered when he used to be so poor, he couldn't even afford one piece of candy.

Severus, in something what he should have found total madness, purchased the whole trolley.

When the witch was gone, he simply said, "it's on me".

Lily started digging in, and when Remus still not looked sure, he gestured to the candy, saying "try some Cauldron Cakes or Pumpkin Pasties, they are probably the safest option". Then Lilly started asking question about the candies, and Severus hurried to answer them, while unwrapping some candies and demonstrating them. Remus listened in on the conversation, and joined in on the snacking.

More then an hour in, and he decided it was time for the 'cloak snatching'. He stood up, and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to the men's room and change into my uniform." He abruptly left the compartment.

Under the guise of some spell-work to let no one notice him, he used the 'point-me' spell to find the compartment James and Sirius occupied.

After he stunned them, he started looking for the cloak. After finding it he swapped it with a fake(a regular invisibility cloak), he then threw the cloak over himself, woke the duo up, erased their memories, and altered them.

He put them asleep with a spell, and flew out of the window using unsupported flight. He marked the window he came out of on he top of the train.

when he landed, he checked the time, and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. There he took some Floo powder and traveled via the Floo network to the ministry.

After making his way to the time-turners, he grabbed some, and destroyed the rest in a safe way. Then he immediately used one of the time-turners to travel a back in time.

He followed the train and waited until it was the correct time to go back inside. He didn't forget to change into his uniform in the lavatory and put the cloak and time turner in his backpack.

Mission 'get myself an alibi' was accomplished.

One more thing of his checklist.

Now for the rest...

He went back to his compartment.

Lily and Remus where quietly snacking and reading when he sat down. Remus rose, "I think I'm going to change next."

Remus took his bag and left. Severus stood up. " I forgot to tell Remus something." He quickly said to Lily. She nodded from her book.

He went after Remus. "Remus, wait."

Remus stopped in his tracks. "Severus?"

"Here." He gave him a bag containing two brand new school uniforms, jackets, socks, jumpers, pants, pajamas, shirts, trousers a shawl and mittens. Basically everything Hermione promised him to get for Remus.

Now to explain it away.

"I bought al this stuff to wear for school, then I found out my guardian also did."

He shrugged. "So I got too much clothes."

Remus looked like he didn't know what to say or if he should accept it.

"They're brand new though, and from good quality." He showed the Dragon leather boots to Remus. Still no response.

He shoved the bag in Remus' hands. "Happy last birthdays I missed. I can't say that it won't happen in the future. Maybe I'll give you a more thoughtful gift when I do remember, next time."

Remus laughed, he looked amused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go, so I can beat you at wizards chess when you're back." He pushed Remus in the direction of the lavatory.

He went back to Lily. Being friendly was exhausting, he thought.

When Remus came back, Severus did manage to win, even though Remus put up a good fight. And sometime into their game Lily went to change into her uniform, though they barely noticed.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Hagrid called out.

"Wooow, who's that?" He heard someone ask.

Hagrid introduced himself as the groundskeeper and led them to a fleet of small boats, they where then told to get into the boats in pairs of four. Severus was the first to get into a boat. (He may or may not have used some unsupported flight.)

Severus first helped Lily to get into the boat, then Remus. Then a girl asked if she could join them. With a shock, he recognized her as Marlene McKinnon, who's whole family was murdered by Voldemort in the past-future. He quickly helped her get into the boat.

...

The boat ride was just as magical as the first time around.

He looked at the approaching castle, and over the water. He felt Lily grab his hand. He looked at her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. He smiled. Other people around them also expressed their awe.

Severus just enjoyed the moment. He then squeezed Lily's hand, and with his other hand, he shot sparkles. Then he said aloud "Expecto Patronum_."_

A blinding, dazzling, silver animal came out his wand. Lily gasped. It was a doe. It sprang over the water, and chased the sparkles between the boats.

It then stopped in front of Lily. She tried to slowly stroke it. The doe let her.

Remus looked at him in awe "That's a patronus! That's very, very advanced magic!"

People started looking at Severus.

He ignored it and cast his doe again. letting it dance over the water.

He just looked at Lily's ecstatic face.

He could later blame it on the after affects on consuming a lot of liquid luck potion in his last life.

For now he just couldn't care less.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Some of the things being said and thought by Severus, regarding the sorting and his stance on inter-house promoting are copied(out of context) for the artistic flair.

* * *

Severus was also the first to jump out of the boat, and helped his fellow passengers.

They where led inside the school, where Minerva McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your houses."

After they made pairs(Severus with Lily, and Remus with Marlene), they where immediately ushered towards the great hall.

The first years all looked up to the enchanted ceiling, Severus included. Though more out of nostalgia: It had been some years since he last saw Hogwarts.

The sorting had begun. "Evans, Lily."- It was time to separate once again. "Good luck." He whispered.

Lily braced herself.

"You too." She whispered back.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Severus politely clapped.

"Lupin, Remus."- Being on the supportive friend track, he clapped Remus on the shoulder when he passed by. "Good luck, mate."

Remus gratefully smiled at him. "Thanks, you too!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Severus politely clapped again.

"McKinnon, Marlene."- Marlene hesitatingly moved forward. He hurriedly spoke up, "Good luck."

Marlene turned around, her face brightening. "You too!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Severus politely clapped yet again. He inwardly sighed. What did he get into this time.

"Prince, Severus."- He almost forget how much earlier his sorting would be with his name change. He walked to the sorting hat.

He tried his hardest not to look at the Gryffindor table, where, undoubtedly, Lily would sit between James and Sirius again. Wait- he looked again. There, next to Lily, sat Remus. It almost made him laugh.

The hat got placed on his head.

"Hmm... Slytherin...Definitely. But you could also be in another house... If you so choose... What would you rather be?"

The opportunity to be able to choose startled Severus somewhat. He almost took into account that he would not be able to change houses.

Whichever house he would choose, Voldemort would be interested in him, as he would stand out eventually.

Gryffindor- He could be with Lily in the same house. And Remus and Marlene where not that bad... On the other hand, would he really want to be in the same house as the marauders?

Or he could go to Ravenclaw, and live peacefully for the next seven years. That was more preferable.

But Slytherin was _his _house, during all of the time he spent at Hogwarts previously. He even had taken the time to learn Parseltongue from someone outside of Britain, to raise his credibility even more. He would have to be on guard the whole time in Slytherin. Would that be what he needed? Or would his constant vigilance keep him from happiness again? His roommates would be future dead eaters. Not the company he wanted to keep for the next seven years...

Allowing himself to be sorted into Slytherin—the house everyone hates, the house with the negative reputation—would, ironically, have been the more courageous choice. He had the chance to buck tradition and centuries-long assumptions.

If he didn't choose soon he would end up a hat stall. Then, he would choose...

"SLYTHERIN!"

He had learned Parseltongue anyway.

When he walked to the Slytherin table, he heard clapping sounds come from the Gryffindor table.

When he looked up, he saw it where indeed the trio he shared a boat with. 'Ah, who cares.' He thought, and gave a quick wave back from the Slytherin table. He sat down, and politely clapped for everyone that got sorted next.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
"Thank you!"

He helped himself to dinner and forced himself to politely introduce himself to the other Slytherins. He remembered Wilkes, Avery and Mulciber as his former roommates. Lucius and Narcissa sat towards the other end of the table. He knew Lucius would soon approach him, like he did the last time. Lucius and him did end up as friends, but his live as a death eater was over, so he needed to keep a polite distance. If possible.

"Prince is a pure blood name, right?" He got asked.

"It is."

"I heard you produced a patronus."

"...Yes."

He busied himself with eating, and if possible nodding or giving back short answers.

He heard people trying to get his attention with flattery over producing a patronus at such a young age.

When they got back to the common room, Horace wanted to talk to him.

"Just for a quick talk, nothing to worry about! Mr Prince, is it? Is it true you are capable of producing a patronus?"

He took out his wand and produced his patronus. "Oh my. And it's a corporal one too! At this age! Would you mind if I got the newspapers involved? You see, this must be the youngest anyone has ever produced one!"

"Sure."

"Splendid. Oh, did you by any change hear about the slug club? You see- More talking ensured.

"Yes, I see. Can I go now, professor? I want to get an early rest."

After Slughorn's talk, he tried to flee to his dormitory but got stopped by Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy, pleasure to make our acquaintance. I hope you will like it here, in Slytherin."

"Severus Prince. Thanks for the introduction. I hope I will like it here, too." After the firm handshake and introduction, he gave Lucius a nod and promptly headed to his dormitory."

When he arrived, the other students had already picked out their beds. He took the last bed and effortlessly used charms to quickly unpack and organize his possessions. Then warding them. He noticed Wilkes, Avery and Mulciber look at him with awe. Severus noticed they didn't come far with their unpacking. Right. Pure bloods where used to house elves, after all. He grabbed his nightwear and toiletries, and went to the bathroom. He placed a barrier to not get interrupted.

After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he placed his toiletries on a shelf and warding these possessions too he came out with his nightwear on.

Ignoring the rest of the dormitory, he set a magical alarm, warded his curtains again, and went to sleep.

* * *

He woke up at 7, the next morning. He checked the date, Thursday 2 September 1971. Two days until the weekend. And three days before Remus' next transformation. Since the wolfsbane potion had to be taken for a week prior to the upcoming full moon, it would be too late for the next transformation. But he wished he could 'find out' as soon as possible about Remus condition.

He did some quick exercises until 10 minutes before breakfast.

Severus was one of the first ones at breakfast. He saw mostly Ravenclaws. After the timetables where shared, he went straight to the Gryffindor table.

"Ey, Slytherin, what are you doing here?!" he heard James say. He ignored him. "Want to compare time tables?" He asked Lily.

"Sod of, Potter!" said Lily. -"Come sit down, Sev." Severus sat down. He nodded at Remus and Marlene. "Morning." - "Morning." They greeted him back.

He had DADA first in the morning, followed by transfiguration, Herbology, and Flying. He sighed.

"We've only got flying together today." Lily glanced at his time table.

"And we don't share classes til Tuesday!" She exclaimed. Severus nodded. "Do you want to pair up with flying?" He asked." She nodded. "I can't believe we only have _one_ class together today!"

Severus shook his head. He grabbed his timetable. "In my opinion, flying doesn't count." She sighed. "I know."

"You want to study together after school then? Maybe with some other classmates, like Remus and Marlene, or anyone else who wants to study? We can meet in the library after classes." Severus suggested.

Lily brightened up. "That would be brilliant!"

"Great. Then I'll see you at flying."

He went to his dorm to pack his class materials for the day.

* * *

Defense against the dark arts. He just sat up in the front, while putting a protective boundary around him. Should be simple. All classes should be.

It started out quite boring, with an introduction in the DADA only. Professor Bagswort, just another defense teacher (who had lasted at least till the end of the school year, the last time).

Then the teacher wanted him to demonstrate the patronus charm. "50 points to Slytherin! That's quite an advanced spell! Very well done!"

"Next, you're going to form pairs of two, and practice the disarming charm _Expelliarmus_!" Maybe the unexpected news of having a first year in his class producing a patronus, had made the teacher more motivated then the last time he remembered.

He was asked to pair up by Avery, which he answered with a nod.

"You go first." Avery said, and when Bagswort gave the signal to start, Avery fired of a disarming charm.

Avery kept on firing disarming charm after disarming charm. But Severus wand didn't move.

Bagswort signaled them to switch. Severus immediately disarmed Avery.

* * *

Transfiguration. McGonagall asked them to try to change a match into a needle. He did it on his first try, which made McGonnagall very pleased.

"10 points for Slytherin!" He then asked if he could start making his homeworkin in class. She happily agreed, after which he quickly tried to pen down the essay that would be due next monday.

* * *

Lunch. He started eating, when he got interrupted by Slughorn. He immediately stood up. "Where will the interview be professor?" -"Just follow me, Mr Prince!"

He was led into an empty classroom, where a witch asked him questions. He answered that he read about it in a book and learned it wandlessly, because he wanted to protect himself and others against creatures such as dementors and lethifolds.

He got asked if they could photograph him, doing the patronus charm.

When they showed him his picture, he saw an objectively very good looking boy, performing a wandless patronus, while charmingly smiling at the onlookers.

'_Merlin. That doesn't even look like me._'

He sighed. Even though Hermione tried to explain the importance of lookism, he still found it superficial nonsense. But he would use almost any means, to accomplish his goals.

* * *

He made it just in time for History of magic. Or if he was late, Binns didn't seem to care. He just made notes for chapter one. And had a start on his homework. Most of the class was asleep.

After that, it was time for flying lessons.

After learning unsupported flight, which was still one of the hardest thing to master as a wizard, flying with a broom was easy.

He found Lily talking to Remus and Marlene. They waved at him.

"Hello." He greeted them. "Are you nervous?"

"A little."- Remus. "Some."- Marlene. "Only a bit."-Lily.

"Well, everything will be alright. It's just a beginners lesson, you know? Its-"

"Hey Slytherin, what are you doing with our Gryffindors? -James, _of course_. With Sirius and Pettigrew on foot.

"I'm promoting Inter-house relationships. If we improve our Inter-house relationships, we essentially quadruple our likelihood of connecting and improve our chances of survival and success _outside _of school because we are meeting four times as many people who we will make into our lifelong friends, mentors, and supporters." He took out a chocolate frog. "Here." He stuffed it in James hand. "For you."

James looked startled. "Wha-"

"Everyone gets a chocolate frog!" He stuffed one in Sirius' hand. "Happy first flying lesson day!" Then in Pettigrew's. "Happy first flying lesson day!"

Gryffindors and Slytherins alike came running for the chocolate treat.

"But I already learned how to fly!" James exclaimed as some sort of retort. He ate the chocolate anyway.

"I meant the official day."

Luckily it was easy for Severus to duplicate one chocolate frog multiple times, because he gave them out to people, regardless how many they had already taken. What resulted in everyone coming back for more. Especially James and Sirius. Who tried to get as many chocolate frogs as possible. 'So _easily_ bribed.'

When madam Hooch came on the field, everyone was eating chocolate frogs.

"Why in Merlin's name are you eating chocolate frogs at the training grounds?!"

Sirius, biting down on his own chocolate frog: "Something to do with Inter-house relationships, professor."

After everyone was done eating their goods, madam Hooch told them to position themselves on the left side of it the broom, reach out with their right hand and say, "with feeling" the word "Up!".

She demonstrated that the broom should jump up to their hand.

Severus made a point to be the first to do so. Then he started helping others, while James was proudly telling everyone how good he was with a broom.

The same with mounting the broom. While madam Hooch made her rounds, he gave the one's around him tips, while James and Sirius looked like they couldn't wait to fly.

Then they got instructed to kick off from the ground hard and rise a few feet in the air while keeping their brooms steady, and then proceed to come straight back down on the ground by leaning forward slightly. The people who he saw got problems, or looked insecure, and didn't yet get help from Madame Hooch yet, he just told some simple instructions.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius where circling each other, daring the other to do tricks.

"Mr Potter and Mr Black, come back here!" After madam Hooch chased after the duo, she couldn't see Peter Pettigrew, who was dangerously close to falling of his broom. "Help!" He exclaimed. He couldn't control his broom properly. Severus sighed. He knew last time Pettigrew got injured for the same reason. Pettigrew was 10 feet away from him. He quickly flew the 10 feet that separated them, grabbed him of his broom, and swung Pettigrew on his own old broom. All the while being completely calm throughout the experience. He found he trusted more in himself then his broom while flying, which is why he was using unsupported flight. He slowly flew down. "are you okay?"He asked. (He couldn't treat people for things they hadn't done yet. Things that wouldn't happen, if he had a say in it.)

"Y-yeah. T-thank you." Peter answered, sounding somewhat out of breath. Severus noticed madam Hooch flying back with the two troublemakers.

"Well done, prince. Are you injured in any way, Mr Pettigrew?" She started inspecting him. "N-no I-I'm fine. Only shaken up a bit." Peter answered the teacher.

"Let me bring you to the Hospital wing for some calming draught-" said madam Hooch. "I'll do it, professor. I know where the Hospital wing is." Severus spoke up. "Accio Peter Pettigrew's backpack. Accio Severus Prince's backpack." Two (wandless and wordless) featherweight charms later, he put two schoolbags over one shoulder. Peter, still shaken up, didn't even notice him summoning their backpacks, so Severus steered him away in the direction of the castle.

He was so done with these flying lessons. Even quidditch would be better. Maybe he'd go for tryouts. Only for a year or so, after that flying wouldn't be mandatory anymore.

He walked with Peter to the castle. Peter stopped when they where out of sight. He looked to have regained some senses. "Ehrm, sorry, but... Do you really know where the Hospital wing is?" -He could also just ditch Peter here...

"Yes, come on. We are going to the Hospital wing , whether you like it or not." He was a teacher, for Merlin's sake. Or was. He had _some_ principals!

"O-okay." Peter answered. Severus sighed. He stuck out a chocolate frog. "Here." Severus grabbed Peter's shoulder and proceeded to walk straight to the Hospital wing on the first floor. "The Hospital wing. Not so hard to find." He looked around for madam Pomfrey, all the while still holding Peter in his grasp. He spotted her. "Madam Pomfrey!" He tried to get her attention. She approached them. He pushed Peter to lay down on one of the Hospital beds.

Madam Pomfrey, can you take a look at Peter? He almost fell from his broom. Even though he is probably not physically injured, can he get some calming draught.?"

"Let me take a look." She ran some diagnostics. "You seem fine."

Madam Pomfrey then went to potions closet. "Here." She offered the potion to Peter. "This will help you calm down."

Peter looked queasily at the potion. "No thank you." Severus had enough of this. He checked the potion, then said: "I'm good at potions, this potion has not been tempered with, and it's of good quality. It will only make you calm. Nothing more." He tried doing it the easy way, but Peter was still hesitating. Severus took the stopper of the bottle."Peter looked hesitantly between him and the potion.

He then held Peter down, and fed him the potion. "Swallow." Peter reluctantly swallowed the Potion. "Blegh." He gave Peter another chocolate frog. Peter quickly stuffed it in his mouth.

Severus handed madam Pomfrey the empty bottle. She took it away. "Well, since classes are almost over, I guess you can go back to your dorms."

Severus looked at Peter. "Let's go." Peter stood up.

Out of the hospital wing, Severus decided to give Peter some advice. "When you need help in finding the way when you're alone, ask the portraits. When you need help, because you're injured or someone attacks you, or you see someone get attacked, ask the portraits to notify the closest person that can help you. Ask for them to get McGonnagal or Dumbledore when it gets really bad. You understand?"

Peter nodded. "Where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going to bring you to your dorm, and then I'm going to the library to finish my homework. I agreed to meet with Lily, and possibly Remus and Marlene, too."

"Aren't those all Gryffindors?" 'Sweet Merlin.'

"Yes, they are. Would you like to join our study session?" Peter scrunched up his nose. "Okay."

"You need to be serious with studying, and if you need help, you can ask others." "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Severus and Peter sat down at an empty table in the library. He wordlessly undid the featherweight charm on Peter's bag, before handing it to him. He then cast a soundless _Muffliato._

"I used a spell I invented. It fills the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing. We can talk out loud without anyone hearing us, and the librarian won't chase us out."

Severus took out his books. "Again, if you need help, just ask."

Peter nodded.

Severus got started on his homework.

* * *

20 min later

"I don't get this." Peter exclaimed again. "well,"- They got interrupted by Lily, Remus, and Marlene. Severus undid the Muffliato spell.

"Sit down." He gestured to the table. He then cast a soundless _Muffliato_ again.

"I used a spell I invented. It fills the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing. We can talk out loud without anyone hearing us, and the librarian won't chase us out." He explained again.

"Wow, that's great Sev! Now we don't have to worry about talking too loud!" Lily enthusiastically exclaimed. The others followed her.

"Yes, well- as long as you agree to seriously study."- The others agreed. -"We can agree to meet up every day after class, to study."

"Like a study group? Remus asked." -"Essentially." -"That would be great!" Remus exclaimed. -"Sign me up." Marlene said. Lily and Peter nodded.

"I think it's important that we help each other out when needed. I was helping Peter with his homework before you came in. If anyone else needs help, just ask." The rest agreed, and got out their materials.

Severus resumed helping Peter. He noticed where a lot of Peter's uncertainty stemmed from. He soon got the indication that he would have to work from scratch. If Peter was behind other students, it would make it harder to catch up with his grades later on. Time to nip this in the bud now. "It's not that hard to write an essay, Peter. Basically, you write everything about the subject down in a way that makes it understandable. Try writing it for yourself." - "But what if I do it wrong?" - "Doesn't matter. We'll spend the whole weekend in the library, if need be." Severus said loudly. The others looked up.

"You-you mean you would help me out for the whole weekend?" Peter clearly looked both relieved and distraught at that prospect.

'Yes, whatever it takes for you to not go down the wrong path.' Severus thought.'

"That's where this group is for, isn't it? Should I demonstrate to you how serious I am by waiting at the Gryffindor entrance all weekend? I will tell everyone who asks that I'm waiting for Peter Pettigrew."

Peter's face turned an interesting shade of red. "No, no, I believe you! You won't need to come to the Gryffindor entrance! I, I mean"-

"Then just try, Peter. You're certainly not the only person having problems with their essays." Peter quickly resumed writing his essay.

"I _will_ check that." Peter bowed his head deeper over the paper.

Remus decided to take pity on Peter. "Ehm, would anyone like to take a look at my paper?"

Severus walked to where Remus was sitting. "Let me see."- "Err, all right."

"This, this and this, I would change. Then I would"- Severus started correcting the paper. He took another piece of paper to write more things down. "Here." He presented the final product, full of marked down advise.

"Eh, thank you, Severus." Remus looked questioningly at the paper. Severus sighed. "Here, let me tell you what I mean." He started explaining what to change on his paper. After that, Remus face brightened. "Thank you, Severus!"

"You're welcome. Do you have something else you need help with?"- "Well, actually..." Remus said.

After helping Remus and Peter, he also helped out the girls. Until Lily asked: "Severus, thank you for helping out, but... Don't you have your own homework that needs to be done?

Which Severus answered with: "Yes I will, but since I have already understood the material, I wanted to help out others first." Lilly looked touched. " I think you helped us out a lot, but shouldn't you finish your own homework now, before you forget?" She insisted.

"I'm going to finish the rest of my homework, then." Severus finally resumed with writing his homework.

When he was finished, it was almost time for dinner. "Shall we resume tomorrow after classes?" Severus asked. Everyone agreed.

"One more thing. It's important. I've already told Peter. When you need help in finding the way when you're alone, ask the portraits. Portraits can move from portrait to portrait, and they are all around the castle. When you need help, because you're injured or someone attacks you, or you see someone get attacked, ask the portraits to notify the closest person that can help you. Ask for them to notify McGonnagal or Dumbledore when it gets really bad. Do you all understand?" Everyone nodded. Some said "Yes."- "Good, goodnight everyone."

When everyone else had left, Severus proceeded to 'look' for the kitchens, walking down the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff basement.

He waved at some portraits along the way. He knew all too well that they where essentially spy's for Dumbledore. When he reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit , he 'hesitatingly' tickled the huge green pear. He stepped into an enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end.

The house-elves came running up to him. "Hello esteemed house-elves of Hogwarts. My name is Severus Prince. Would it be possible to eat my food here?"

"Topsy is happy to give you food!" One house-elf exclaimed.

That night, he sat down for dinner in the kitchens. The trick was, to come around dinner, and they would leave you to eat at peace.

"It was delicious, thank you Topsy. Can I take some food with me?"

He ended up stuffing snacks in his expandable backpack(which he had used an Undetectable Extension Charm on, and many protection charms, as well as a magical tracker).

* * *

When he got out of the kitchens, he went to his Common room, packed his things, swapped them with fake replica's, put a protection charm on them, closed his curtains, and guarded his bed as well.

He walked to the bathroom, and put his invisibility cloak on. He then proceeded to the seventh floor left corridor, to the Room of Requirement. He asked for the room of hidden things, and he specifically asked the room to be made unavailable to those who supported Voldemort.

This summer, he would try to buy the Vanishing Cabinet to put it in his heavily warded trunk( that was a replica of sorts of Alastor Moody's trunk), which could also be locked from the inside. If he put the trunk in his dorm room, he would be able to go through the vanishing cabinet to the Room of Requirement(where he would prefer to sleep) and back.

And, since Graham Montague was able to apparate into Hogwarts despite the protection spells of the school normally preventing such an action, it would seem possible to quickly apparate to where he needed to be, from the vanishing cabinet in his dorm room.

Or apparate back from the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. This would be a good setup for unnoticed Horcrux-hunting.

First step, killing a basilisk.

He would need the venom to destroy the horcruxes. Even though he could master Fiendfyre, but the inherently dangerous, uncontrollable nature of the spell made it more dangerous then a basilisk. He would just need a rooster.

* * *

He looked through the room for a diadem, while going through a list in his head.

His list of horcruxes where, from easiest to hardest to get to:

1 Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. In the Room of Requirement. The easiest.

2 Marvolo Gaunt's Ring. Hidden in the Gaunt's shack. Poisonous.

3 Tom Riddle's Diary. Hidden with Lucius Malfoy.

4 Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Possibly hidden within the Lestrange's vault at Gringotts.

5 Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Hidden within the cave by the sea, where a young Tom tortured other orphan children, and stored inside a cursed basin in the middle of an Inferius-infested lagoon. He knew he borrowed Kreacher from Regulus and placed the locket horcrux in the cave in the year 1979. This meant Severus would have to be extremely cautious in destroying the rest of the horcruxes until then.

It was also the year Peter Pettigrew began passing information to Voldemort. Which he had to prevent. If he couldn't get rid of Peter's cowardice, he would have to show him that there was someone stronger and scarier then Voldemort. Or maybe it would be even more crucial to reward Peter for good behavior. Peter had always seemed quite eager for rewards. No, a _combination_ would probably work best.

* * *

The best thing to do was to handle Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem first. Then he had to take care of the other four horcruxes in the quickest succession possible.

Then he needed to make replica's. Four of them.

Lucius hasn't even graduated yet. When would he get the book?

It could also be that Bella hadn't put Helga Hufflepuff's cup in her vault yet.

Only if Helga Hufflepuff's cup was already in the Lestrange's vault would it might be the hardest horcrux to take care of. He would then need to break into Gringots. From Hermione he learned that having a good invisibility cloak would help this endeavor. Plus some polyjuice, a hair of Bella, and an imperius. Oh, and of course being prepared to ride away on a dragon. Definitely the last Horcrux to get in case it was at Gringots then, in terms of being found out.

Both Lucius and Bella, wouldn't yet have gotten a horcrux until they were more trusted, maybe no later then 1979.

When the time was right, would he be able to get the two horcruxes that where with Lucius and Bella without Voldemort knowing?

Maybe Lucius and Bella would not dare to tell their master that they lost the items.

He had to figure out when in the year 1979 Regulus would find out about the horcrux. He had to save him. Salazar Slytherin's Locket was the hardest to get to, because of this complication, and the cursed basin in the middle of an Inferius-infested lagoon.

...

Maybe he needed a sip of his own improved version of the liquid luck for finding everyone of the horcruxes, as well as the killing of the basilisk. He hadn't yet used it in this lifetime... He had a supply ready, you never knew... He spotted the diadem. He grabbed it with a thick piece of cloth, and tossed it in a container. He closed the lid, put the container in his backpack, threw his invisibility cloak on and walked out of the room.

Why not now? He thought, and drank the liquid luck. A happy feeling followed.

He decided to go to the entrance of chamber of secrets. There he transfigured some roosters. He used parseltongue to open the passage, and got in.

After letting himself in, he let the rooster loose, and put a spell on them to continuously crow on command. He then summoned the basilisk with parseltongue. He used the command. When he heard the basilisk fall down, something told him the basilisk was dead, and he transfigured the roosters back.

He approached the body to get some of it's teeth wrapped up and safely stored. One of it's teeth he used on the diadem. Only four more to go.

* * *

He decided to go to Dumbledore. He told the gargoyle that he wanted to speak with the Headmaster. When he was given permission, he ascended the stairs to the Headmasters office.

When Severus entered, he saw Felix sitting on his perch.

He sat down. "Lemon drop?" Severus felt the urge to roll his eyes, even while under the effect of the taken potion. "No thank you sir. Chocolate frog?"

Severus held out his hand, a chocolate frog in it. Dumbledore had a moment of surprise on his face. "Yes, I would like one." Dumbledore took on his offer, and Severus placed the chocolate frog in Dumbledore's hand.

"What can I help you with, Mr Prince?" He felt that Dumbledore was not that suspicious, despite him being a Slytherin, most likely because of having received the news of him being able to produce a patronus, plus what he heard from teachers and portraits. Good to know his plans worked. He smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you. Professor." Severus said quickly. "I have located the chamber of secrets, sir."

Dumbledore seemed to need to process this. So Severus continued.

"It's easy to find out, really. Myrtle Warren was the only victim that had died, or so I heard. I also heard where she was, so I decided to get some information from her."

Severus paused, he looked at Dumbledore, who seemed quite eager to hear the rest.

"I only had to talk with her and she led me to the sinks in the girl's bathroom where she died. There was a snake on one of the sinks. I managed to open it, but not before getting some roosters with me. I then killed the basilisk. Can I sell the basilisk parts, sir? Since I was the one to get rid of it?"

Severus had fun seeing Dumbledore's expression getting more and more out of order. Dumbledore gave him a swift, searching look. He felt a push of Legilimency. He showed memories of this afternoon, where he was helping others with their homework and him hugging and saying goodbye to the Evans couple, followed by the memory of the dead Basilisk. Dumbledore looked appeased.

"Can you lead me to this place, Mr Prince?"

"Of course, professor." Dumbledore took the Phoenix with him.

* * *

Severus showed Dumbledore the snake. "And to open it, you only have to say "open."" Pretending he didn't know of this skill, he demonstrated it using parseltongue. Dumbledore looked shocked. "This is the passageway." Severus jumped through. Dumbledore followed.

Severus showed him the body. "I see..." Dumbledore was thoughtful.

"So can I sell the basilisk parts or not, sir? I'd like to have an answer as soon as possible. It's almost curfew."

"Why don't you come into my office first, Mr Prince. I would like to talk to you about some things."

Felix flew them back up.

* * *

"You may or may not now, about parseltongue, Mr prince?"

"Parseltongue is the language of serpents, right?"

"That's correct."

"But what does have to do with this, professor?"

"When you opened the chamber, you used this ability."

Severus pretended to look shocked. (The Felix Felicis made him use the idea of Umbridge becoming the next Minister of Magic.)

"I want you to remember that Parseltongue is considered an attribute of a Dark Wizard. Most people are prejudiced to the ability to speak it."

"Most of my house will probably be ecstatic, professor."

"Yes, but the rest of the houses may not be so positive. And most of the wizarding community."

"I understand professor. I will only tell Slytherins."

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment, and shook his head. Severus stood up, and walked to Felix. "Can I pet him, sir?"

"Only if he agrees." Severus started gently stroking the Phoenix. It seemed to let Dumbledore decide on something.

"I trust we can keep the chamber of secrets and the existence of the basilisk a secret, if I promise you the remains of the Basilisk?"

"Yes professor."

"What if I get someone to sell the basilisk anonymously, and give you the resulting money?"

"I'll accept that as well, professor."

"Good, then that's what we'll do. You'll get your money's worth in a months time."

Severus smiled.

"You can go now, Mr Prince. I think you will be right on time for curfew."

"I think so too, professor." Severus walked to the door.

"Good night, Mr Prince."

"Good night, professor."

* * *

He did make it back in time for curfew.

He freshened up and put wards on his closed curtains. 'Let's wait with further planning until 1978. And experience the rest of my Hogwarts time without any worries this time around', he promised himself.

'When did the potion ran out, again?' He wondered before he fell in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
